Black Cherry
by keloid123
Summary: Rociel and Katan have developed a rift in their relationship, and Kirie is mixed up in it. What are the lengths that each character will go to in order to claim what is theirs? One shot.


            The church was cold, but Katan felt beads of sweat emerging from his pores. He was kneeling on the brown carpet, waiting for Rociel to acknowledge his presence. His gaze wandered to a statue of Christ, leaning against the thick wooden wall. Neglect was shown by the cracks in the limestone, covered with a heavy film of dust. A symbol of religious significance, it had been left there to rot with the rest of its surroundings. 

            The sound of moaning jerked Katan out of his observations. He looked over to the scene he had avoided earlier. Rociel was kissing Kirie, his lips caressing hers teasingly as his fingers dangled in her hair. The other hand was buried in the folds of Kirie's white dress. They moved in again for a deeper kiss, Kirie shamelessly mewing under his touch, her face alight with ecstasy.  Rociel shoved his tongue roughly in her mouth, and she took it without complaint. They were sitting on the sill by an open window, the only audience outside being a lone cherry tree. 

            Both of the participants were aware of Katan's presence. Their affectionate play had grown considerably more enjoyable upon his entrance. Kirie utterly relished the attention she was receiving and loved it even more that Katan was forced to watch it.  She belonged with lovely Rociel – not Katan. Kirie could feel his eyes on them, looking on with disapproval. _He loves me, not you, _she wanted to say. _You're just an old toy_. 

            Rociel loved this display, but for altogether different reasons. He wanted to put Katan back in his place, let him know of his anger for his recent disobedience. He liked having his orders followed to the letter, Katan had too much of an independent moral conscience. He had been so close to exacting his revenge on Alexiel but the Cherubim had gotten in the way. Rociel withdrew, and began to stroke Kirie's lips with his fingertips. She smiled happily, her eyes closed. Rociel, the Inorganic Angel looked over at Katan, their stares locking. Rociel smiled, but his was mocking, the corners of his mouth tugging humourlessly. Then he dropped his hand, and said, "That's enough." 

            Kirie blinked and looked at him in disappointment. "We could go elsewhere," she ventured hopefully. 

            Rociel shook his head. "Just go outside."

            "But—"

            "Get out! " He snapped irritably. 

            She opened her mouth again, but closed it after a second's thought. Instead, Kirie stormed out of the room, her glare aimed at Katan on the way out. The doors slammed behind her. A heavy silence settled between them, neither speaking. Katan turned his gaze to the cherry tree, observing the wind blowing through its leaves. The fruit was a deep red, dangling from the branches with an air of temptation.

            "Rociel-sama. When will we return to heaven?" He hoped he was not too forward, but there was no use in delaying the point. 

            "When I am finished here with Alexiel." The same old answer.

            "I wish you would not manipulate her like that," Katan said quietly, referring to Kirie. 

            "You're just jealous," Rociel sneered. 

            Katan did not answer, but he was sure his silence spoke volumes. 

            "Come here," Rociel said sulkily, motioning for Katan to come closer.  He obeyed, moving until he was standing directly in front of him. Katan wondered if he should kneel again.  

            "Tell me why I have been angry with you." Rociel looked at him intently, with emotion that had been absent during his kisses with Kirie.

            "Because I have been angry with you," Katan said boldly.

            Rociel stood up and slapped him, leaving his left cheek tingling and tender. Katan touched his skin with a trembling hand, feeling it burn.  

            "I am so sorry, Katan," but Rociel did not look entirely apologetic. "You must not angry me, I have developed a very delicate temper." He smoothed over the pain with a light touch. 

            Rociel's cool hand softened Katan's ire. He could never stay angry at him for very long, the Inorganic Angel was too precious to him.  He hesitated. "I know it is not my place to question your motives… But sometimes—"

            "I know," Rociel whispered, grasping his shoulders firmly. "I know."

            He pushed Katan gently towards a pew, forcing him to sit on it.  "You know you are dear to me, Katan. You are the only one who knows the true depths of my pain… Kirie is here for your own protection."

            "Because she is expendable?"

            "Why do you bother to look out for her?" an edge creeping into his tone.  "If she dies it will be on account of her own idiocy."

_            How could Katan say it?__ Because she loves you like I do, because she is so young and so ignorant. Because she deserves better than what you will give._

            Katan opened his mouth to protest, but Rociel silenced him with a kiss, Katan almost choking at the sudden contact. It was not the chaste kisses he had received from him when he was young, but an enveloping kiss of desire.  It was bruising, hot, and passionate. Surprised, he felt Rociel's tongue sliding in and out of his mouth. Katan drew back abruptly, but noticed that his breath had quickened and his heart was beating wildly.  These were foreign feelings, he felt utterly lost in the sensations. 

            "This isn't right," he panted. "You're—"

            "I am your creator, your master, and your sole reason for living.  Do you not love me?" 

            "We can not, this is sin…"

            "The only rules are the ones we make," Rociel drew him in again, and licked the warm depths of Katan's mouth, rubbing against the palate. He began to respond, two tongues intertwining in an ancient dance. 

            They were still interlocked, when the church's doors flung open.  Gales of cold air flooded the church and beat against the walls. In the middle of the storm was Kirie, her rage had transformed her angelic features into that of a wretched creature  "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T!" she screamed, her face streaked with tears.  

            The Cherubim watched Kirie, frozen in horror. The situation was rapidly slipping out of control.

            Rociel walked over to Kirie calmly, his poise reflecting indifference. 

            Kirie pointed a shaking finger at Katan. "This is your fault! If you had disappeared like you were supposed to, if you had left like you were supposed to. Everything would have been perfect. I'll destroy you, I swear I'll.." She fixed her blazing eyes at him, and Katan felt hot lashes against his skin. It felt alive, her anger tasted his flesh.

            "You will do nothing of the sort," Rociel said darkly. He was less than an arm's length away from her, dangerously close.

            "I don't understand," Kirie shook her head vehemently. "I did everything you wanted, I even allowed my hands to be stained by blood!"

            Realisation dawned on Katan and he began to move but he knew he would not get there in time. Words escaped him in a hoarse whisper, "No, don't!"  

            "You were supposed to be mine," she continued desperately. 

            "I was never yours." He had on a nasty smirk now, like he was revealing an obvious truth.  Tendrils of steel wires shot from Rociel's hands, and plunged through Kirie's chest. She stumbled back, gasping, as they impaled her being. There was a horrible shriek of betrayal and agony, her body writhing uncontrollably. Blood dripped in copious amounts, and it gave a final spasm before it crumpled. By the time Katan caught her lifeless form, she was already completely dead. The white dress was soaked in gore, the image of her ruined innocence.  Her eyes were open wide in a lasting expression of pain. He passed a hand over her face, closing them forever. 

            Rociel didn't speak, his lips pursed into a thin line. The heavy stench of blood penetrated Katan's senses, he was practically coated with it.  He held his head in his hands, his mind bleak. Wherever he followed him, there was only madness. But he could not break away, he was chained in absolute servitude. 

            "Did it give you pleasure to kill her?" Katan asked, his voice unsteady. 

            "Her continued existence was causing too many complications," Rociel replied evenly. 

            "Then why am I still alive?" he questioned, ruefully. 

            "Indeed, why are you?" Rociel strode towards him, his gaze dark and predatory.  He shoved Katan away from the corpse and forced him to the ground, flat on his back. Shocked, Katan watched as Rociel's hands reached out to unbutton his trousers. Katan did not assist, but he did not stop it either.

            "You're mine," Rociel growled his answer, before he took him in. Katan gasped and bit his lip, a trickle of red dribbling down his chin. He was seeing sparks of bright colours in his vision, a dizzying mix that exploded before him.

            Katan was taken by Rociel in the soiled church, and he screamed as he was devoured by pain and pleasure. If ever he had any doubts, they were banished now, for even deeper bonds were forged in the desecrated church. Rociel was all he knew, and all that he would ever know. 

Notes: This was written for a good friend of mine, a bit of an overdue present. Thank you for reading. The title of the story is also incidentally the name of a Goldfrapp song.


End file.
